Revelations
Summary Feeling caught up in the secular world, Chris seeks spiritual rejuvenation at a monastery; former landlord Maurice fumes after Ruth-Anne pays off the store, leaving Ed to suffer when the two press him to take sides in their feud; and the absence of all patients disorients Joel. Plot Chris' brother, Bernard (guest star Richard Cummings, Jr.), takes over the airwaves at KBHR while Chris enjoys his vacation at a in an effort to discover his "innermost secret center". Once there, he thoroughly enjoys his sparse surroundings and simple lifestyle until he is overcome by sexual desire for one of the monks, Brother Simon. Having always been committed to loving women, he is completely bewildered by his own feelings. Chris confesses to Brother Simon that he read in , and he's been into the "philosophical, religious thing" ever since. Brother Simon reveals himself to be a woman (much to Chris' relief) and Chris asks what her given name is: Chris. Ruth-Anne surprises Maurice by exercising the option to buy that was included in the original lease contract for her store. Maurice, who needs to be in control of everything, becomes angry with her for asserting her freedom. The two each play Ed against the other until he takes matter into his own hands and discovers a way to convince them not to ruin their 20-year-long friendship. Joel is stir-crazy when two weeks pass and he does not have a single patient. He begins to beg the townspeople to schedule an appointment with him for anything--annual , , miscellaneous pain. Bernard and Marilyn both attempt to teach him to sit still, but to no avail. Quotes Joel (to Marilyn): You don't think that I'' can sit for five minutes? 'Chris': Hey folks, I've just come back from a short cruise on the river of spiritual renewal. You might be wondering, were my goals met? Did I have that transcendent moment, the epiphany? You bet I did. You know, we men are always booking out. We join , s, s--in my case, a monastery--all to the exclusion of our fair sisters. But, let me tell you, in that segregated, world of men, a divine hand reached down, grabbed me by the belt strap and gave a hard yank. To whom did this awesome hand belong? Woman. Yes, Cicely, my moment, my revelation, was this: for me, there can be no spirituality, no , no truth without the female sex. :''Oh woman! lovely woman! Nature made thee :''To temper man: we had been brutes without you! :''Angels are painted fair, to look like you: :''There's in you all that we believe of heaven; :''Amazing brightness, purity, and truth, :''Eternal joy, and everlasting love. 's '' , Act 1. Scene 1 Music * piano pieceRuth-Anne pays off Maurice for the store * light piano tuneBernard on-air * " " by Maurice talks to Bernard * " " by Joel talks to Bernard in The BrickReplaced in DVD version * Latin pieceBernard on-air advertising for Joel to look at moles * "Cowboy Beat" by Shelly and Ed talk about * twangy country tuneMaurice comes into Ruth-Anne's store * piano instrumental by David Schwartz? of " " by Chris talks about his trip to the monastary Trivia * Ed came to work for Maurice when he was sixteen. * Three years ago (time must be standing still), Joel did his at . * Holling needs . * Maggie had a semester at the . * Desert Sage is the paint color Ruth-Anne wants, not Apache Tan which is what Maurice likes. * Ed knows which sides Maurice and Ruth-Anne are standing when he makes his video tape. * Shelly's earrings: pink 2D cows (Shelly and Ed talk about Maurice and Ruth-Anne in The Brick) References